Her Shadow
by Vamp1019948
Summary: Kims twin sister always gets the spot light even her parents treat them diffrently. But what if Kim finally gets something her sister dident jack/Kim disclaimer:I don't own kickin it please cut me some slack it is my first story
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Kim Crawford i have the worst life ever because of her. My twin sister. She looks identical to me but she died her hair this white kind of blond color and she has this fake nails and she wears blue contacts. So now that I think of it we look nothing alike well kinda but you wouldn't think we're identical twins. I decided to be natural. My natural blond hair brown eyes and real nails. But being me made me the outcast and Jenna (my twin) the popular one. Even my parents treat her differently. She is a cheerleader even Donna Tobin follows her around. I'm in karate with my only a d best friends Melton, Eddie, and Jerry. There all so nice to me. And then there's Rudy he's like my other dad. He's the sensei and the coolest guy in the world. He's a ninth degree black belt I'm a second degree black belt Jerry is a green belt and Eddie and Melton are yellow belts. We're all doing pretty good. But sadly that's not going to make you popular or noticed. Today I wore a blue shirt and white skinny jeans. I think I looked cute. And Jenna wore a red shirt barley covering anything and black jeans and like always over use of make-up. I was on my way to school in my blue and gray truck. I loved it but Jenna got a black Range Rover. I don't care I was okay with my truck I love who I am I wouldn't change for nothing.

I got to the school twenty minuets early I went to my locker got my things then went to the guys. My best friend grace was their to with her boyfriend Jerry they belonged together really there the cutest couple in Seaford high school.

"hey guys and Grace" I said hugging Grace. "hey did you hear we got a new student his name is..." she snapped her fingers trying to remember his name. "god damn it what's his name" she yelled "Jack Anderson" "yeah thanks" she said as she turned around to thank him. "hi I'm Kim you the new guy what can we help you with" I asked "where's this class room" "oh Mr. Howard's class I have him right now do you want me to take you" I said hopefully not going to lie he's really cute. He has this hair and this eyes and KIM SNAP OUT OF IT! Woah What's wrong with me. "yeah can you please" he said. "yeah sure thing" I said as I got up. "Let's go" I took him to the class "let me see your schedule" I asked him as he handed me the paper. "waoh!" I said kinda loud. "whats wrong?" he asked "we have all the same classes" "is that a bad thing" he asked. Is he flirting with me no its all in my head. "no it's weird" I gave him a smile "but I'm glad" I finished. We walked in the class room and I started to think "I'm sorry but if you want a life here you shouldn't talk to me" I said really sad I noticed he didn't hear me because of the one and only Jenna Crawford.


	2. Jack is by my side

I have a karate tournament tomarrow and in so happy because my dads coming for the first time!

"hey dad remember the tournament is tomarrow at 4pm okay" I told him before I go to sleep. "wait tomarrow" he asked it sounded a bit weird he's known for a month now. "yeah tomarrow why is there a problem" I said starting to get worried. "yeah I have a...business meeting and it well take until 9pm" he said "I'm really sorry" he finished. I understand I really do but now it's just another turnament and im fine. "it's okay dad I understand" I walked out of the living room and went to sleep. I went to the dojo this morning and Rudy told me the turnament was going to be next week because Melton hurt himself and we cant go. I was kinda happy maybe dad could come after all. We all disided we would go to a pep rally at school. I didnt want to go because my sisters there. But jack is going too. We kinda became friends and were texting all the time only problem is I think he's crushing on my sister. But I don't care.. I think. I was at the rally when I saw my dad with a sigh that read 'go Jenna' I felt the tears falling down my face. I just looked at him. When the pep rally was over he was walking out. "hey dad Jenna" I said as the walked out. My dad looked at me saw the tears in my eyes "oh hey kimmy" Jenna said to me "don't ever call me that okay Jenny" I said to here she hated that name and I knew it. "oh and dad how was the meeting oh and my tournament was off so feel free not to come with we go. Did you know I was actually looking forward for you to come. But no because Jenna here needs all the attention and I'm put last. One day I might die and you won't even remember you had another daughter part from Jenna" I said to him he just stayed quite. "just go to hell" I said running to the group. To finish jack went over there to tell Jenna she did a grate job I couldn't anymore so I ran out and went to the park. I needed to get away the tears came out one after another then I went to the dojo and beat the crap out of the dummy's. I had so much anger and sadness inside. Then jack walked in but I dident notice until I kicked the head off the dummy and it landed somewhere outside then I sat down crying when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around "oh hey jack" I said "when did you come in" I asked wiping the tears from my face "like 10 minutes ago" I was shocked "how did I not notice" I asked confusided "well you where beating the crap out of the dummy" I looked down "oh" was all I could say. "Kim why did you leave the pep rally and what's wronge" he asked the two questions the hurt the most talking about. "I don't want to talk about it" he look at me his thumb wiping a stray tear from my face. "I'm here for you" thoughs for words that made me feel better. I smiled "thanks" I said as he pulled me to a hug. That was all I needed a hug. But by him by Jack Andersong I guess I do like him. Jenna and my dad walked in the dojo nice way to ruin the moment. "Kim I'm sorry I lied but-" I cut my dads stupid apoligizing. "but what I told you a mouth ago and she told you about this stupid rally a week ago I never want to see you guys again ever just leave" I said with rage and anger. My dads eyes seemed motionless. "kimmy-" I cut him off again "don't call me that and if you won't leave I'm leaving" I stormed out of there jack by my side. I stoped and turned for a second and saw my dad and Jenna hugging and let more tears out then jack hugged me tightly "if you want you can stay with me at my house" he said "I wouldent want to bother you" I said with a small smile "you can't ever bother me" with that we went to my house I dident talk or look at anyone I got something for tonight and for tomarrow and I told my mom that I'm staying with jack if she likes it or not and that's what I did.


	3. A night at jacks house

"Jack are you sure I can stay" I asked him "yeah and by the way you act my parents well love you" I giggles "your so cute" I mumbled quitly I dought he heard but I'm still praying he dident. "what" he asked making me bight red "oh um.. Nothing me just being random" I said nervous. "your so cute when your nurvuse you no that" he said looking at me making me blush practically glowing. "does that mean you heard me?" I asked completely embarrassed "yep loud and clear but it's okay I think your cute too" I smiled so did he this may sound clique but there were some crazy sparks all over.

When we finally made it to his house I was amazed it was huge it was beautiful and this was only the out side. I can't imagine the beauty inside. When we walked in his mom was there "he mom this is Kim she's going to stay with use tonight" he told her she looked like him she was very pretty "hi I'm Kim" I introduced myself "hello I'm Jane" she said "and I'm Jerrold jacks dad" "nice to meet you" "jack is this the pretty girl with a twin sister" I blushed "yep that's her" he said I smiled "okay we'll we've heard a lot about you Kim" his mom said "well I did just meet jack I can't say the same thing I just no a few things about your family" I said "mom well be upstairs" jack said "okay" as we walked in jacks room I noticed itIt was all about karate. "what belt are you" I asked him "I'm a second dagree black belt" "oh my god so am I" I said I got my bag and took out a crop top that ended exactly at my belly and some black sweats. "hey wheres the bathroom" I asked "down the hall to the left" he said with a smile. "I'll be back okay" I said making my way to the bathroom. When I can back no lie I saw drool from jack "like what you see" I said teasingly he blushed "not going to lie but your way prettier then your sister" that was the best thing anyone has said to me I smiled"your not so bad yourself by the time I got back he was in gray sweats but wearing the same shirt "well thanks" he said taking of his shirt I saw him and my mouth shot open then I closed it realizing what I was doing luckily he hadent seen me. Jeez he's so hot he has this eyes that I just and this smile that and now he has this body LORD! KIM CRAWFORD PUT YOURSELF TOGETHER! I was mentally slapping myself. "so where am I going to sleep" I asked. "well I think it would be better if you sleep on my bed" I looked at him confused "where would you sleep" "I don't know" he shrugged "well I guess you can sleep in your bed I'll sleep on the floor" I said "hell no I'd rather sleep in the same bed then let you sleep on the floor" he's so sweet "well do you want to do that sleep on the bed" "I'm all in if your not uncomfortable" "I'll be fine.. I think...yeah I'll be fine" I said jokingly we laughed a bit. "okay we'll it's 9pm do you want to watch a movie?" "sure that would be grate what movie" "kong fu cop" I giggled "okay that's one of the best movies" "yeah it's my favorite movie" jack said all happy jeez I thing I'm falling for him...HARD. As we watched the movie I somehow ended up in a comfortable position with jack my head was his chest and he's arm around my shoulder. He smelt really good. Then I drifted off into a grate dream


	4. Finally something mine

I know the chapters are short but I really am trying and I just stared yesterday and I've updated 3 times today because I know what it's like waiting for a story so I don't want to do that to you guys. And thank you guys for all the support I've been getting love you all:)

When I woke up I was still in the same position I stayed there for a moment he smelt so good and I was comfortable and he is hot but most of all he has this grip on me I could move if I wanted to and I didnt. I really like him he makes me feel happy, needed and important and I met the guy a month ago. But it was really love at for sight for me. I really like him. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket and I

I noticed I got a text from my sister. It read 'well I dident want to tell you but I like jack so get home now because I know you sleepover at his house bitch'. Wow can it be I got something my sister wanted before her. This is something I've never felt before. I tryed to move without waking jack up and thats what I did wake him up. "good morning sleepy head" I said to him as sat down. "how long where you awake" he asked rubbing he's beautiful brown eyes "20 minutes I would have moved from the position we were in but you have a death grip that I couldn't get out of" "oh sorry about that" I smiled "it's okay hey I got this texts and I'm kinda happy" "why what was it" he asked "okay my sister thinks we're together together like you know dating and stuff" he looked at me confused "and she's jealous!" I yelled "Ohh" he said. "yeah ohhhh Jenna Crawford is jealouse of me thats never and I mean never happend before" I looked down "my own parents treat me like crap just like everyone just not you and the guys and grace but besides them she's the favorite one" i looked at him with tears trying to find there way out of my eyes. But I won't let them not again. "Kim you are way better then Jenna she well never be as good as you, you have so many things she well never have and one is me." he seemed to be leaning in is he going to kiss me?! This is going to be my first kiss I know 16 and still no kiss it comes with coming last until now. My thoughts where cut off by jacks lips pressing on mine. The kiss was a few minutes but it felt like hours, then he slowly pulled way us looking strait in the eyes "you are the most amazing person I no" he said sweetly I smiled and kissed him again this time the kiss was short and simple but full of love. I have never felt so loved before I just want him to know that I love him too. "Kim will you be my girlfriend" he asked I smiled "I would love to be your girlfriend" I responded


	5. hurt with a touch of happiness

hey guys you are all awesome thanks for all the reviews and stuff and i just noticed that theres another story kinda like mine i really didnt know but i will try to change it up a bit if you noticed there is supposed to be drama sadly and there well be major drama soon its just im tring to change the story up a bit happy begins and dramatic middle and then a clique ending. i really am trying and i hope you guys like it and if you dont ill try to fix it okay now on wth the story luv you guys -vamp1019948

* * *

I'm going home today. Jack my awesome boyfriend (i love saying that) is walking me home. Hes the nicest guy ever and i already new that and i love him. there i said it I LOVE JACK ANDERSON! i'm holding his hand. before we go i'm going to take him to the dojo to tell the guys. they all became instant friends and Rudy is happy because jack is going to join the dojo and now we have another black belt. when we told the guys they weren't surprised at all. I looked at jack as we were coming up to my place he kissed my cheek. "well your home" he said sadly "yep sadly but text me okay jack" he smiled and nodded then he gave me a kiss a soft one were your lips tingle from the sparks in the air. a kiss were its not much bit its still more then that its a kiss were your heart beats so fast because at hat moment everything is right. when we pulled away we look straight in the eyes "i was always i'm my sisters shadow but here with you i'm finally in a light were i fit perfectly" i said to him kissing his cheek. he smiled no words needed just a hug and a kiss goodbye. "text me okay Kim" i nodded and walked i'm my house Jenna was standing right there with this face that read 'ready to kill' i sighed and began to walk away "did you just try to walk away from me you damn slut!" she yelled "yeah why you gonna cry about it well go cry to daddy and mommy because i sure don't give a hell if the diva wants to make a tantrum" her mouth shot open at what i said. My dad walked in and said "i understand your mad Kim but you don't have to talk like your sister like that" "oh look Jenna daddy came to save the day well like i said before go to hell because i just came for my things and im getting out of this hell hole that i've never and and wont call home!" i yelled "yeah with what money bitch" Jenna laughed. "well when you used your money to buy a brand new car i bought an old beat up one saved about 5 thousand dollars and i have a job never spend a lot of money so i have about 12 thousand dollars in the bank i'm good" she looks at me stunned i go up stairs and pack my things i get everything my computer my cloths i took everything that belong to me and nothing that would remind me of them it was to painful i put everything in my truck luckily my bed fit there to i went to the bank and got my money out and found a one room apartment close to jacks house and the school and the dojo. the apartment was huge and it had a view of the beach it was really pretty. when i went to school my sister said that i was living a pour life and i was like "well its better then yours bitch" and walked away. im still so hurt that i had to leave my own home i had to try and forget about my family i had to forget my hole life and start fresh with the guys and jack. but i have this feeling its not over with Jenna


	6. a twin and a lier

hey so this is the dramatic part and i hope you liked the last chapter and i realize im kinda rushing its just i have nothing else to do so yeah and i want to finish i might finish 8/25/ and i hope you guys liked it it is my first fanfic but i liked it. if you guys like it and want e to make other ones for different shows or this one tell me and i well try okay. luv ya:) -vamp1019948

* * *

6 months later

i was happy with jack and my apartment and i dd better in school. Jenna has stayed away from me and jack and i get closer. i an in this park under a tree with jack we were on a 'date' kinda thing it was all so pretty like a dream you can say i have never said i love you to a person i have thought it but never said it really ive never said though words to anyone im glad jack will be my first though. "jack i need to tell you something" i said look at him "i have never told anyone this and i want to tell you the first person ever to hear this and the thing is..." i paused for a second then smiled knowing its the right thing "i love you" i said not losing eye contact. he smile and hugged me and whispered in my ear "i love you too" i smiled and we kissed a kiss with sparks in the air and passion ad most of all love because i was lucky to say i was in love with the most amazing guy in the world.

* * *

three weeks later

i was in school the next day when i saw jack and i was going to walk over to him but then i saw Jenna i couldn't hear them but i could see them and they kissed i ran out but accidentally knocked over a trash can but continued to run then i hid because i heard someone running and it was jack because managed to see him. This was out side the school during p.e i ran in and changed and then after class jack and i looked at him and he just walked away. i was so hurt and ruined inside AGAIN. I saw the guys and told them what happened the all hugged me and tried to make me feel better we went to falafel phil's and when we went to the dojo i told Rudy what happened. then jacked walked in and saw me and rolled his eyes. then Jerry said "sorry but your no longer welcome here after what you did now leave" i must say Jerry was always like a brother when it came to me he was less confused. then Melton got up too "yeah you need to leave we don't need you here" Rudy looked at me then Jack "just leave you shouldn't be here at all" then Eddie said "we never well forgive you" jacks face was felled with hurt and rage just like mine. "wow take her side i dont give a fuck" he yelled no one yells to my friends and i mean no one! "look here you son of a bitch you don't ever talk to my friends like that" i said grinding my teeth. he just walked out but heard what i said then came back "i see why everyone chooses Jenna over you" i love him i told him that and this is how he pays me. what he said hurt me so much i well never forgive him. a stay tear came out of my eye. then jerry fliped and ran out and fliped him then said something to jack i dont know what it was but it sure as hell got jack mad. "what did you tell him" i asked Jerry as he walked in 'that no one messes wth my sister" "thanks Jerry" i said "guys im leaving my head hurts okay" i said getting up "bye every one said "bye guys" i said to them.

* * *

when i got to the door step there he was JACK ANDERSON... i tried to keep the tears in "what do you want" i asked him completely broken inside. "what the hell is wrong with you you told me you loved me i and that you've never told that to anyone before me" he yelled "and its true i do love you and the way you pay me back is by making out with my sister i was the one who knocked down the trash can" "no its not you dated brody you slep with him you act all inosent but your the only slut and you blame your sister" i cant believe what hes saying i hate him i hate the fact that with all the love i have inside for him i still love him. tears came down my face "i cant believe you think i would do that who the hell do you think your talking to i wouldn't do that do you know why because first i love YOU and second im no slut" i wiped the tears from my face "who told you this" he looked down "your sister" more tears came out "and you believed her i left my house because of her i lost everything because of her and now i lost you the only thing that i-i" i looked down "it doesn't matter its all about Jenna no one well ever give a crap about be bet lets all believe the slut the one who sleeps with every guy in school the girl that has o respect yet is treated better because the one who is real and pure and herself gets treated like crap no one well ever love me because the whore says so." i looked up at jack "you were my first kiss and after this i still love you because you really are my first love but i well never forgive what you said to me the last two hours i hate you so much but i cant help to love you" i waked pased him and opened the door to my house he just stood there quite full of regret i slamed the door in his face and cried for the next 2 days but tried to pull myself together for monday at school...


	7. life fits into place in the end

okay so heres the last chapter im proud of my work i really worked hardand i hope you guys liked it so here we go with the story

* * *

its monday and i got ready and went to school i went with the grope and told them what happened then Jenna walked by me action all happy i didn't care all that much she stoped in front of me "see when you try to put me down i squash you like a bug kimmy" she said "yeah your right but at least i know that im no whore and compared to you i'm quite amazing because i know the meaning of self respect" i shat back everyone was around me with there 'burn' and 'ooos' she was aboput to talk when i cut her off "sorry lil sis bu i dont have time for your little diva tantrum" with that i fliped my hair and walked away. i saw jack and he look down and i just keeped walking not taking a second glans at him i still love him and all but i cant take the drama.

* * *

the day when by quite fast class after class after class and then the last bell rang i got my things and turned around to see Jack "hey Kim i know you dont want to hear me but i just wanted to say i'm sorry i just.. i don't know i have really bad judge of character" he apologized "i forgive you but stay away from me please" he looked at me "you said you loved me i guess not" i looked at him in disbelieve "are you fucking kidding me i love you that i need to stay away form you just leave me alone" i said as i walked away. he just doesn't get it. grace came over today and i told her and then i heard a knock on the door and opened it there was no one there just a note on the floor it read_ 'kim please read'_ on the envelope then the letter said '_it me jack i love you so much and if you haven't noticed i suck at apologizing. but i really am sorry its just your sister has this way of jacking with your mind and i'm sorry i feel for it. i love you so much and i know you love me to please don't deny it i understand you hate me i hate me too honestly. i cant imagine life with out you and i said a few days ago now i understand why people choose Jenna over you and i was completely wrong. and i was out of line saying that to you. i was just hurt and mad and confused and when that happeneds i say things i don't mean. i am sooo sorry for hurting you. i love you so much and i hope you can forgive me and love me enough to give me another chance. love -jack'_ when i finished i knew that there was a reason why i love him so much i cant live life without him. i then called him "hello" he said as he answered the phone "jack its me" "Kim i thought you would never speak to me again" he said "how can i not speak to you with that amazing apology" "so you forgive me and love me enough to give me a second chance" he asked his voice filled with hope. "of course because i love you" "i love you too" he said to me "meet me at the park in an hour okay" he said "yeah ill be there" we then hung up and i felt my broken heart starting to be built back up 

* * *

one hour later at the park

i noticed the park had this lights all over then at our tree there was a sheet with food on it my favored food on it then from behind the tree jack came out with a single red rose "a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl" he said handing me the rose "thanks" i said with a smile "shall we eat" he asked "we shall" i said sitting on the blanket. when we finished he took out a box with a small sliver heart with a j on it as long as you wear this you'll have my heart okay Kim" he told me as he helped me put it on. "thank you and as long as i have your heart you'll always have mine" i lightly kissed him. i sat between his legs my head on his shoulder hes and around my belly. we listen to music and just sat there. and there we were we went through a lot of problems but we worked our way together.

* * *

5 years later they were 22 years old

we had one kid shes 3 months old and were still together we got married last summer and we lived in a three bed room house jack became a sensei and helped Rudy out Jerry became a dancer and Eddie became a chief Melton became a scientist and i am a house wife. we all stayed together Jerry marred grace and Melton married julie and eddie married a girl named melissa that he meet in college. THE END


	8. now the last chapter

you guys wanted to know what happened to Jenna and her parents so im going to tell you and well yeah. luv ya -vamp1019948

* * *

when Jack and Kim got back together

i cant believe me and Jack got back together. He gave me a ride to school the next day after that romantic picnic we had yesterday. when we walked through the doors of the school everything was normal no one gave a shit. but only one person did Jenna Crawford. i can tell she hates me because not only did i get jack at first when she tied to talk him away from me i still got him back. she gave me a death glare that could kill anyone but me i just smiled and keep walking. i got to my locker and got my things i was going to need for the next class. then had a little moment with jack but then that's when it happened Jenna had to ruin the moment. she walked up to me got my wrist and pulled me away from Jack. "can i help you" i asked her in a annoyed voice. "i told you the day you went to Jacks house to stay away from him because i like him" she yelled at me causing everyone to stair at us "well people this is when Jenna wants to through a tantrum don't be alarmed if my dad comes to help her out" i told the people around us. "your so stupid Kim" i laughed "yeah im so stupid i got a full scholarship to Harvard and you are probable sleeping with the teachers to give you a passing grade" i yelled back i know that was kind of harsh but she has said worse things and done worse things to me and i was tired of it. "you son of a bitch" i rolled my eyes "your insulting mom not me smart ass" i said causing every one to whisper 'burn' 'ooo' and things like that. "whats wrong Jenny cat got your tongue" she stayed quite "after 17 years Kim Crawford has shut you up" i look at her "i have been taking you shit my hole life everything is about you and honestly i count care at all but im tired of you puting it all in my face do you understand you bitch i never want a word from you again or youll pay the price so go home and cry to daddy and mommy like you always do when you dont get your way" with that i walked to jack and left the crowd with there mouth shot open and i never spoke to my sister again.

* * *

now my parents i have gone to the house but i don't speak a word to then maybe a few but i don't like to i can tell you that now. two years after what happened i'm 19 years old now in two mouths ill be 20. i went to there house to get all the rest of my things because i didn't want them to remember me as i the. the last time i went there i said as all my things were now in the truck. "mom dad i'm never coming back and i don't to hear from you unless its something important like someones dying because if you guys got hurt it would hurt me because i love you guys but sadly when i lived here i cant say i lived a happy one. i don't want you to call for my birthday or for any holiday." i paused and looked down holding the tears in. "kimmy don't go your going to regret it" my mom said "yeah kimmy don't leave it isn't the same without you" my dad said i laughed "wow you guy are right Jenna wont be able to put everything you guys buy here or give her in my face when ever she yells at me and i try to defend myself i get yelled at again by you your right it wont be the same because ill be happy" i finished they all stayed quite "im done here ill be leaving good bye" that was my last words to them.

* * *

i got into Harvard but i didn't go because i got pregnant a few mouths after i stopped speaking to my family. the baby was a beautiful baby girl her name is Bella. jack and i loved her with all our hearts she grow up to be heathy and beautiful and we all loved her so much. NOW THE END AGAIN


End file.
